


Art

by bauunit26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Romance, There is usage of the word Fuck twice thanks to Xion. But after that there's nothing bad., Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauunit26/pseuds/bauunit26
Summary: Self-indulgent fluff Naminé/Xion.





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rating this higher if only for the fact Xion curses twice because I don't want anything trouble.

"Will you hold still?" Naminé spoke up with a giggle, "Hard to make a protrait of you if you can't sit still."

Xion's cheeks turned red as she then rotated her head to the left, back in the original position she had picked out. Her back was aching and cramping up for the past thirty minutes. The urge to pee only grew in the last five minutes just sitting there awkwardly. Her stomach had started growling at least an hour before, having skipped breakfast thanks to Roxas playing a trick of turning off her alarm the night before.

But watching the white witch that currently had her tongue out as she rotated the sketchbook was worth the pain she went through. Especially worth it to see the soft smile on her lips as something fell into place on her paper.

"How much longer?" Xion teased, not bothering to move her head to look. "I'm so hungry that lump of clay is starting to look amazing."

"You wouldn't like him. It's tasteless art," she looked up, moving her book to her chest with a giggle.

Xion's face turned bright red as only one thought processed in her head. 'Fuck. I'm so fucking gay.'

Naminé bent down over her work and tucked her hair back behind her ear so she could focus better and squinted. Then made a face before sneezing, her hand jerking heavily across the page, effectively ripping through the drawing. Naminé looked at her sketchbook with a horrified stare and bit her lip.

Xion's mouth opened to say bless you before closing it. She launched herself off her chair, immeditately rushing to the blonde's side to study the damage of the drawing. The line went right through the face where her eyes would have gone but instead were the ripped edges of the paper.

"That's it. I'm done. I hate art, I quit. Good-bye," Naminé stood up and pushed the book away.

"I can do another hour for you later," Xion tried to reassure her. "I still love it don't worry!"

"Thanks, I hate it," she turned around to look at Xion before turning back to the book.

The tip of her tongue stuck out once more before as she tilted her head and then looked back up at Xion. She peered into the black haired female's eyes with such intensity before smiling softly.

"Actually...I think it's finished. I wouldn't have been able to catch the spark in your eyes properly," Naminé's hand reached out to brush the black bangs from Xion's face.

Then her other hand pulled out a pin from her art supplies bag. A simple Bobby pin with a forget-me-not on the end of it kept the bangs from her face instead of her slender fingers. Naminé let out a content noise, her face breaking into such a pure smile, Xion stopped functioning rationally.

The butterflies in her stomach starting to flutter rapidly. Her hand went to her cheek and pulled the other female into a long awaited kiss. Xion wasn't expecting Naminé to kiss her back but when she felt the other female move closer and wrap an arm around her; it was like Yule had come early.

"I was wondering when you would do that," Naminé breathed softly after they parted. "I thought I would have to made the first move."

"I'm sorry I'm an useless lesbian. I got distracted by you," Xion laughed.

"Come on, let's get you some food," Naminé took her by the hand. "I think I have some sea-salt ice cream in the freezer."


End file.
